


Riko's Ultimate Revelations #1: The Return of the Witch

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Riko wakes up in the middle of a forest instead of her bed. Her confusion only mounts when she finds out who took her there.





	Riko's Ultimate Revelations #1: The Return of the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Back in May, several friends and I ran through this idea of Riko getting fucked by multiple Dias, all based on her UR cards from SIF. Seven months later, I decided to try and write one of them. First up is witch Dia.

Riko blinked her eyes open, stretching and yawning. She pushed the covers off of her body and shifted to get out of bed. However, there were no covers to be pushed off, and her legs hit the ground with her knees still chest high. Frowning, she lifted a hand to rub the sleep from her eyes. Where had her covers gone? When she saw her surroundings, she had to rub her eyes again. She was sitting on a patch of grass, smack dab in a forested area. Okay, where had her bed gone? And her room? ... And her house?

Slowly she stood up, rubbing her forehead and looking around her. She could see trees all around her, but not much more. Everything was so dark, and a glance upwards allowed her to see the full moon shining above the treetops. A sudden chilling wind made her shiver, hugging herself in an attempt to find warmth. As she began to fully awaken, her confusion turned into fear. Had someone kidnapped her from bed and dragged her to this secluded forest? For what purpose had they done so? If they'd planned on having their way with her, why wouldn't they just do it in her bedroom? Why did she have to be taken somewhere where no one was likely to find her? The implications of that made her shudder worse than the wind did. She didn't know who had taken her, but she was already afraid of them.

"Glad to see you're awake." Riko whirled around to face the direction the voice had come from, her senses on high alert. It had come from the trees, but she didn't see anyone there. She frantically looked around at all of the trees surrounding her, squinting to try and see better in the dark. "You've been out for hours now. I was starting to wonder if you'd wake up at all." Where were they?! She'd looked in every tree, but she couldn't see anyone. Panic made her heart beat faster, and she started to consider just making a break for it. This forest was an unknown entity to her, but there had to be an end to it. If she got far enough, it wasn't likely that her kidnapper could find her in the dark.

"Thinking about running? That's understandable, but I wouldn't let you get far. You wouldn't even get out of this little clearing." Could they read her mind?! That was impossible! Clutching her shirt, Riko scanned the clearing again, desperately searching for whoever was speaking to her. Finally, she saw something on a branch, shrouded in night. It shifted, letting her know that there was definitely someone - or something - there. She wanted to call out to it, to beg it to let her leave, but her voice failed her then. Though she tried, she couldn't utter a word. She was, for all intents and purposes, a sitting duck, just waiting for the hunter to strike.

"Have you gone mute, girl? I assure you my familiar was not _that_ rough with you." She watched in terror as a figure stepped forward on the branch, a long object in its hand. Then the object fell from her hand, floating there in midair for her kidnapper to mount and slowly ride down to the ground below. This... This couldn't be possible. She must've been dreaming. That was the only explanation she could come up with for what she was seeing. She was still in her pajamas, after all, so... so she must've just been dreaming. Any moment now she would wake up and be safe in her bed... Please?

"Believe whatever you need to, but it won't change your situation." More mind reading, but at least she could now see who her kidnapper was. That didn't make it any less terrifying, but it helped her brain get a bit of a grip on the situation at large. Gracefully stepping off the broom and onto the grass below was a woman. A girl, really: she couldn't have been much older than Riko was. Regardless of age, there was a maturity to her that no doubt went beyond however many years she had lived. The girl wore a long, black dress, tiered with purple and adorned with flowers. On her shoulders was a starry purple cape, which billowed behind her in the breeze that had picked up again. That all was one thing, but it was the hat that got Riko's attention. It was black and surrounded by flowers, matching the dress she wore. With a kinked back top and wide brim, there was no doubt that it was a witch's hat. That and the flying broomstick together... Her kidnapper was a witch?!

"You've gotten it now, haven't you? At least your mind hasn't been damaged along with your voice." Speaking of voices, her own was deep and sultry, yet held an edge of scorn. There was something familiar about it, though. Riko's mind was trying to connect that voice with the person who was sauntering over towards her. That voice... That long, beautifully-flowing black hair... It was on the edge of her memory, just begging for one more piece that would solve this puzzle. Then the witch pulled down the mask that was covering her eyes, and that was it. The final piece of the puzzle was slammed in, and suddenly she found her voice.

"Dia?!" If anything, this was _more_ unbelievable than witches existing. There was no way that Dia would kidnap her. They were friends! This couldn't be happening. Grabbing her head, Riko stumbled backwards, mumbling incoherently as her eyes swayed from Dia to the surrounding trees. The truth was there in front of her, but her mental state wouldn't fully let her believe it. "It... can't be you... You wouldn't..."

"Now now, if you keep overworking your mind like this, then you'll be of no use to me." Both of their attentions were caught by the sound of mewing next to Dia's feet. They looked down to find a golden-furred cat, which Riko hadn't noticed before in her confusion and fear. It looked at Riko with golden eyes, then up at Dia, where it meowed again and rubbed against her leg. "Yes, I was about to get to that. You need to learn patience." That didn't sound good. If there was any time to run, it was now, while she was distracted by the cat. She'd been told she wouldn't get far, but she would have to risk it. Whether this truly was Dia or not, she wasn't safe here.

"I figured this would happen." Riko tried to make a break for it, but she was immediately spotted by Dia. The witch stared at her backside with a neutral expression, snapping her fingers. Suddenly Riko's movement was arrested, her legs suddenly locking together as she came crashing down to the ground with a shriek. She let out a grunt of pain as she hit the grass, but she was already trying to get back on her feet. It was useless, though: her legs refused to move. She tried to push herself back up with her hands, but she found that ineffective as well. Her arms were attached to the side of her body. There was no strings or any other outside forces that she could see at play, but they just refused to move. It was as if she'd been locked in place with invisible ropes.

"You can't say I didn't warn you." The sound of footsteps was muffled against the grass, but Riko knew that she was coming closer. She whimpered from her vulnerable position, wondering what fresh horrors awaited her. That wasn't Dia. It may look and speak like Dia, but it couldn't possibly be her. She wouldn't do this. It was just a... a witch. A nasty, powerful witch who just happened to look like her rather attractive upperclassman.

She was suddenly lifted up from the ground, rising into the air. Her eyes widened in shock, and she would've been flailing around if she had any control over her body anymore. She found herself being turned around in mid-air, facing the witch once again. Standing a short distance away, she had her arms crossed and a slight smirk on her face. She was enjoying herself, wasn't she? Well, why not? She was the one who was in complete control. Anything she wanted to do to her, she could.

"You must be feeling warm tonight." She hadn't even thought of that, but now that she mentioned it... Riko panted softly, feeling warmth spreading throughout her body. She _was_ feeling rather warm, to the point where it was uncomfortable. Wasn't there a chilling wind just a moment ago? She could really use that right now. "Let me help you cool off." She waved her hand upwards and Riko's arms lifted up as well. Then she extended her first two fingers and flicked them upwards, watching Riko closely. To her utter shock and complete embarrassment, her shirt started to lift up from her body. She tried to pull her arms down, but she had no agency over them. They remained lifted as her shirt passed over her head, her arms, and then into the air. Once it was free from her body, it fell to the ground, and she got to watch her dignity pass by her eyes along with her shirt.

"W-Wait, no! Stop!" She cried out, but saying it now wasn't going to put her shirt back on. It didn't phase the witch anyway, who then took those two fingers and flicked them downwards instead. She knew what was going to happen, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing when her pants were magically tugged off her hips and down her legs. They hung on her feet uselessly, and then she was hovering there, pajamas gone and showing off her nighttime undergarments to the witch.

"Cotton white... Predictable. Boring." The witch huffed, apparently displeased with Riko's choice of underwear. Well excuse her for not dressing up nicely for any late night kidnappers with magical powers. Her face was burning red as she tried to send mental signals to her hands to cover herself up. Still a no go. "We'll have to fix that for next time. Later, though." Next time? Was this going to be an ongoing thing? No way! She didn't want to be stuck in this forest forever. She wanted to go home!

If the witch was still reading her mind, she didn't care to respond or find any mercy in her heart. Instead, she was slowly floated forwards towards the witch. When they were almost face to face, she was lowered down to the ground. For a moment, she thought that maybe she was going to be allowed to leave. It was a foolish thought, but she had to allow herself to think it. Those hopes were quickly dashed when the witch snapped her fingers, and then her legs gave out. Yelping, she fell down onto her knees, groaning at another round of pain from hitting the ground hard again.

She made eye contact with the witch, feeling a shudder go through her body. Though she'd refused the notion that this was actually Dia, there was something in her eyes that made it seem so... real. She could almost feel that this was really Dia, and not some kind of imposter. Trying again to come to grips with that terrified her, but it also made her feel a different, stranger sensation. Thinking that this truly was Dia who had taken her away and stripped her half-naked with crazy witch powers was... sexy. She'd always admired Dia for a variety of reasons. Her good looks and stern, dominating demeanor were two big reasons, and both of them were on display here. If this truly was Dia, and this really was happening, would she really be so opposed to being controlled like this? Gods, what did this say about her?

Dia smirked, having access to both Riko's body and mind. She knew everything that Riko thought, and everything that she wanted. The truth really would set her free, but for now that truth would get her a treat. She snapped her fingers again, and this time it was _her_ clothing that fell. Her dress fell off her body and to the grass, leaving Riko face to face with her crotch. Unlike Riko's 'boring' underwear, Dia's were more regal and sexy: black lace lingerie, with only a small amount of cloth covering her nether regions. Riko's face wasn't the only thing heating up now.

"You struggle so much. Don't waste your energy on such things." Riko didn't like Dia's new mind reading powers, but she was right: there was an intense struggle in her mind. She knew that she needed to keep fighting this, regardless of if this was really Dia or not. This wasn't what she should want, and she needed to get on her feet again and run until she found the outside world again. All this sexual tension that was going on... it wasn't right.

But damn, was the sexual tension affecting her. She wasn't a prude when it came to sex: far from it. Her mind was actually rather active when it came to sexual thoughts, and she'd always hoped that it was just a healthy amount. Yes, she'd had a handful of fantasies about Dia, but she would be surprised if there were many people who hadn't. She was an incredible woman: someone who could disarm you with her looks and then turn around and put you right in your place. Those were traits that were both admirable and arousing. She wanted to continue resisting, but it was becoming too difficult to deny how much she wanted Dia to take control of her.

"There you go, Riko. Give into your desires..." She flicked her fingers, her panties being pulled to the side on their own. "I think you deserve a treat." Riko felt her head being pulled forward, her lips being pressed against Dia's pussy. She was completely shaven, just as Riko had always imagined. It made her wonder if Dia ever was in the bathroom shaving herself so that she was perfectly presentable for her specifically. That wasn't likely, but the thought got her juices flowing. Her resistance was fading into the background of her mind.

"Good girl..." Riko's eyes fluttered shut as she pushed her tongue in between Dia's wet folds. She wasn't sure if she was doing it under her own power, but it didn't matter anymore. The taste of Dia's essence on her tongue was a sensation her taste buds had never experienced before. Her focus was narrowing, leaving only one task on that path: to gorge herself on that essence. She no longer felt like she could be satisfied until her tongue froze up from lapping up all of Dia's delicious juices.

Her tongue slipped further into Dia's pussy, far enough to where her nose was pressed against her slit. She breathed in Dia's scent, a thick smell of arousal that invaded her senses and fogged her mind. Even if her muscles were suddenly freed from their magical imprisonment, there was no chance she'd try to run now. Without any real commands, Dia was exerting her will on her, and that was turning out to be her big kink. She'd had a feeling that was the truth, but she'd never been in a situation where it could be proven. Often she was too embarrassed to admit it to herself. Now she had no choice but to accept it, and to dive tongue first into it.

"You're a good little pet, aren't you?" Dia cooed above her, running her fingers through Riko's hair. "This is what you wanted all along... To be a slave to my every whim. Your secret desires summoned me, and I'm always willing to take on someone as submissive as you." Was it true that her desires had made this happen? Could her fantasizes have formed into reality? It didn't sound realistic, but nothing that had happened so far did, yet she was experiencing it right now. The taste and scent of Dia seemed real, and now she really hoped that it was. She'd never want to wake up from a dream like this.

"Your thoughts are so powerful, so dirty." Her grip in Riko's hair tightened as her tongue flicked from side to side. "You've been trying to repress this side of yourself, haven't you?" Riko blushed, unable to speak with her tongue writhing around inside Dia's pussy. She didn't need to say anything, though. There wasn't anything she needed to vocalize when her every thought was laid as bare as her body. No secret in her mind could be hidden from Dia. She knew that Riko had been trying to avoid realizing the depravity of her sexual deviancy. It was too embarrassing to admit that her desires were far off the supposed norm, but that was all in the open now. Dia knew every sordid detail: every depraved action she'd imagined Dia doing to her. "You don't have to repress them here. In this forest, you're safe from any persecution. Let out your truth, Riko."

"Ohhh..." Riko moaned between Dia's legs, thrusting her tongue faster. The truth was that she was a dirty, desperate little bitch. Her true desire was to do anything Dia told her to do. If she was supposed to eat Dia out, then she'd do it until her tongue fell off. That was her truth: that she wanted to be taken control of. She wanted Dia to talk down to her with nothing but the absolute truth. She hadn't expected to have a sexual realization in the middle of a forest, but she felt so much freer knowing that she had no power in this moment.

"I'm glad that you've freed yourself. It makes you so much sexier." Time stopped being something that Riko noticed. It was all so inconsequential now. She wasn't sure how long she spent eating Dia out. For all she knew, hours had passed by without her noticing, or it could've just been mere minutes. She didn't know, and she didn't care. All she wanted was Dia, and her panties were soaked now that she had allowed her mind to fantasize without fear.

Her tongue was spelling Dia's name over her clit when Dia finally came. However long it took, she was just ecstatic to taste Dia's cum dripping onto her tongue. Hearing her rich, sultry moans from above made it even better. Her tongue was tired, but she felt no need to stop. She kept on licking and thrusting it, making sure to get every drop down her throat. Even when Dia was finished riding out her orgasm, Riko was still running her tongue along her slit, desperate for more.

"You're so greedy, Riko." Dia chuckled, snapping her fingers. Riko was lifted off her knees, into the air once again. She whined, genuinely disappointed at being pulled away from between Dia's legs. There was now no other place that she'd rather be. "You no longer wish to run, hmm?" She nodded furiously, squeezing her thighs together. It didn't occur to her that being able to do that meant she had control over her limbs again. "Wonderful! I think another treat is in order." She was lowered to the ground, standing on her own two feet. That was when she realized that she had full control over her body again.

"Walk over to that tree." Well, in a technical sense. In reality, Dia now had control over her body, allowing her to do whatever she wanted with it. Riko walked over towards the specific tree Dia had pointed out, standing in front of it with excitement crackling like electricity around her. She heard Dia snap her fingers behind her, which made her expect to be lifted into the air again. However, she remained on the ground, which made her turn around to stare at Dia in confusion. Then she felt a new wave of warmth around her body, which diverted her attention.

Looking down, she gasped loudly upon seeing her bra and panties being engulfed in black flames. She felt paralyzed as she watched the flames dance around her body, but they didn't burn. There was no pain. It seemed as if the fire was only affecting her clothing, which turned out to be true when the flames suddenly dispersed, and she was completely naked. A sudden bout of embarrassment hit her, making her cover herself up with her hands. It was useless, considering how she'd already completely debased herself in front of Dia. There was an unconscious need to hide her shame, but there was nothing she could hide now.

"Cute... I do like seeing you embarrassed." Dia looked over Riko hungrily, subtly licking her lips. "Turn around and wrap your arms around the tree." She didn't have to force Riko to do anything now. With a nod, she turned around and uncovered her shame, wrapping her arms as far around the tree as she could. She couldn't hear anything but the breeze in the trees. It was tempting to look behind her and see what Dia was doing, but she resisted. She hadn't been told she could do that.

"You've always been quite obedient, haven't you?" Dia was suddenly behind her, whispering in her ear as a hand caressed her ass. "You love to please people, and you've pleased me rather well tonight." Her hand drifted lower, sliding over her soaked slit. She moaned at the touch, wanting more. Her pussy was aching, desperate to have Dia's fingers plunged deep inside it. She'd take anything at this point, as long as it was Dia administering it.

Dia pulled her fingers back from Riko's slit, lifting them up to her lips and slowly sucking on them. She removed them from her mouth with a 'pop', then lowered her hand back down to where Riko was mentally begging her to touch. Her fingers lingered for several seconds on Riko's slit, then she slowly worked them inside. The teasingly slow movements were driving Riko crazy, but all she could do was quietly whine, as she was in no position to make any demands. Then again, she never was in that position.

"You want it that badly, huh?" Riko nodded and whimpered, squeezing her thighs around Dia's hand. "Then I want to hear you beg for it. How badly do you want it?"

"So badly! Please, Dia! Please give it to me!" Her shame joined her fear and resistance in the back of her mind. If she was going to demean herself to gain sexual satisfaction, then she was going all out with it. "Fuck me with your fingers! I need it more than anything!" She looked back at Dia, need burning in her eyes. "Fuck me, Master! Fuck me, please!" Her cheeks reddened at her choice of words. She hadn't expected to call Dia her 'Master', but it wasn't as if it was a lie. If it got those fingers moving, then she wouldn't regret it for a second.

"Well, since you begged so nicely..." Her fingers started to move up and down inside of Riko, an arousing warmth emanating from them and making her pussy pulsate with want. She knew that Dia had slender fingers, but inside her, they felt like they were spreading her apart. Her body shook as she moaned freely, pushing down against Dia's fingers as they moved faster. It was incredible. Her own fingers had never felt this good. It was, well, magical.

"You're an eager little slut, aren't you?" Dia's words were harsh, yet they felt like the softest silk in her ear. Her dirty talk made Riko's knees weak, and her only responses were gasps and moans as Dia's fingers penetrated her furiously. A third finger entered, specifically targeting her clit while the other two continue to pump in and out of her. She curled her fingers inside Riko, wiggling them around until she was nearly shouting out her moans. Her fingers hurt from how tightly she was gripping the bark, but she refused to let go.

Dia's other hand grabbed Riko's chest, roughly squeezing her tits. She tilted her head back and howled at the pain of Dia's fingernails digging into her flesh, but the pleasure coming from it all overrode any pain. The pain even felt good, as embarrassing as it was to admit. She liked how rough Dia was being with her, and sometimes that meant experiencing some pain. As long as Dia kept doing what she was doing, she didn't care. When her nipples were pinched and tugged, she cried out to the sky in a wondrous mixture of pain and pleasure.

Her orgasm came before she realized it, and the power of it hit her like a truck. She'd had some pretty strong ones in the comforts of her room, but nothing like this. It must've been aided by Dia's magic, because she was sure that she couldn't possibly have an orgasm this powerful. All of her muscles tensed up, with her eyes rolling back and her toes curling. It felt like she was about to pass out on the spot. Her quim squirted out over Dia's fingers, and she felt deaf to her own screams and moans. Whatever black magic Dia was using on her, it was taking a sledgehammer to her senses.

Dia pulled her fingers out and took a few steps back. She languidly licked the juices off of her fingers, watching as Riko took two unsteady steps away from the tree, then collapsed onto the ground. Her legs could no longer support her, as all her muscles had seemed to turn to jelly. She laid on the grass, barely moving except for the occasional twitch. Her essence stained her thighs, a slick reminder of what she'd just allowed Dia to do to her. The thought made her moan lowly, her tongue hanging out as she panted. This wasn't like getting herself off before bed to fall into a tired, comfortable sleep. This was more like she'd been fucked until she lost consciousness. There was a difference.

"You've nearly reached your breaking point. Looks like you'll need more than just idol training." Dia chuckled and dropped down to Riko's level, running a hand across her back. Feeling Dia's presence, Riko looked up at her, weakly whimpering. "I think we're almost done here. We both have other places we need to be, so let's get to it." Standing back up, Dia tapped her hips twice, moving her index and middle finger over her crotch. A large black strap-on appeared around her waist, the sight of which made Riko's heart stop.

"That... It can... can't fit..." It felt like the strap-on was staring down at her, intimidating her with its very existence. She was sure that she'd be torn apart if Dia tried to shove that thing inside her, but it was a moot point anyway. There was nothing she could say that would deter Dia, and her body was too worn out to do anything. That meant it would take Dia's magic to move her, which eased her onto her knees. Her right cheek lied on the grass, with her ass sticking up in the air. Still panting, she tried to prepare herself for what was to come.

Dia got down on her knees, straddling Riko and letting the strap-on press against her slit. She was still wet enough that the tip got some of her juices on it just from the initial contact. Dia murmured something that Riko couldn't understand, then she grabbed the strap-on and guided it into Riko's pussy. It stretched her to her very limits, but she was surprised that she didn't feel much pain. In her blurry, exhausted mind, she wondered if this again had something to do with Dia's magic. Being a witch sure had its benefits.

"You still can't say no to me. You're so very, very easy." Dia laughed, letting go of the strap-on and thrusting her hips to get the rest of it inside. She grabbed onto Riko's hips and started to thrust, spending little time on the build up before slamming every inch inside of her. Riko's jaw dropped in a silent scream, feeling that plastic monster shoving itself against her womb. This was their second round of fucking, but there was no drop off from the previous fingering. Dia was pounding her poor pussy with just as much power as she had just before Riko had cum, and she gave off no signs of slowing down.

"Aah! Ghh-! Dia!" She could barely say any words at all, much less string a complete sentence together. Her pussy was already extra sensitive from being fingered, so having a big strap-on filling up her insides was overkill. It felt like she was straddling a line between every nerve being on fire and becoming completely numb to what was happening. Right now it was leaning over towards the former. "Aah! Gods!" She cried out when Dia smacked her ass, the sting clearing the fog somewhat and fully reminding her just what position she was in: face down, ass up, and under Dia's complete control.

"You still don't think your body can take it, even as your cunt swallows every inch of this strap-on." She smacked Riko's ass again: harder this time. Riko moaned and spasmed beneath Dia, her pussy tightening around the strap-on. "I will make sure that your body takes it." She smacked Riko's left cheek twice, admiring the red marks she left behind. "Until I'm done with you, that is." It was time to wrap things up. Riko was getting closer again, and it was up to Dia to help her cross that final gap. She put her hands back on Riko's hips, gripping them tightly as she lifted herself up and slammed back down. Riko's ass jiggled and shook as Dia drilled her pussy mercilessly.

Despite what Dia had said, Riko truly felt that her body couldn't take anymore. She sounded like she was speaking an incantation of her own, moaning and babbling nonsense with each thrust she took. When her second orgasm hit, her mind gave up on her. She blacked out, yet she could still felt the incredible pleasure washing over her body. Her juices gushed out once more, this time all over the strap-on, coating it in a fine sheen of quim. She faded in and out of consciousness as her body came down from the high, but once it was completely finished, she was too. With one final moan, she passed out on the grass.

"Well, that was acceptably satisfactory." Dia snapped her fingers, making the strap-on disappear into the ether. She took off her hat and let it hang in mid-air, lifting up her arms to allow her dress to return to her body. With a smile, she put back on her hat and took one last look at Riko. "See you soon, darling." With one final snap of her fingers, her broom appeared from the forest and floated next to her. She lifted herself onto it, letting her cat hop on before vanishing into the night, leaving Riko alone, naked, and utterly satisfied in the middle of the forest.


End file.
